What will happen next?
by rev5549
Summary: What is next on Season 2 of Revolution? This story picks up right where Season 1 left off. It is my idea of what will happen next. It expands on the relationships of Charlie and Miles, Miles and Rachel, and Charlie and Jason. It encompasses romance, suspense, and action. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

They watched helplessly in silence as the third and final missile landed in Philly, destroying the Republic and taking with it thousands of lives. Randall was sprawled out, motionless, on the floor. A pool of blood had formed around his head, as they watched drops trickle down to the wall which separated them from the only chance of saving the East Coast. Now, they were without a true form of government, but they had lights, and that's what they came here for.

Charlie looked towards Miles not knowing what was to come next, but the truth was, Miles didn't know. So there they stood, motionless; unaware of what they would do now. That's when she heard it; a faint trail of voices coming from outside the door of where they entered. At first, Charlie didn't believe what she was hearing. It sounded too much like-

"Jason?" she said quietly as she started moving forward towards the door. As she got closer, the voices grew louder and she could hear that it was Jason. But he was talking to someone. Tom.

"You promised," Jason's voice was calm, but getting angrier by the second.

"Well, things changed," Tom's voice was dark and Charlie could feel the malicious grin that spread across his face, "Now, if you will excuse me, I need to go check on the explosives to blow up this door." Charlie heard the sound of footsteps receding down the hallway.

"No," Jason's tone was scary, something Charlie had never heard before.

"No?" Tom asked as he spun around slowly, "Son, I don't know why you have such an obsession with that Matheson girl, but let me tell you this. The moment I get my hands on her, she will die, just like she should have on that train."

"You won't touch her," Jason said angrily. And with that, Charlie heard the first punch thrown and a body falling to the ground. That's when Charlie started moving quickly to the door. She knew she had to help and she wasn't about to leave Jason again.

Right before she reached the door Miles appeared in front of her making her stop abruptly. "Get out of my way, Miles," she said in a calm yet demanding voice. She kept eye contact with him, but he wouldn't budge.

"Charlie, you know I can't do that," Miles' voice was tired and she could tell he didn't want to argue, "There are Militia out there and I'm not about to let you walk out of here." Charlie could hear them outside beating each other, and then a body was flung against the door as she heard a cry of pain come from Jason. She rushed forward only to be stopped by Miles.

"Miles, get out of my way!" she screamed as she pushed and shoved.

"Why should I let you go out there and get yourself killed!?" he said holding her back, his voice growing with anger.

"Because I'm not leaving him again!" she shouted. And with that Miles stopped holding Charlie and she became quiet, "Because I can't lose him…not again". A tear formed in the corner of her eye and slowly fell down the side of her cheek as she looked away from him as if trying to hide the pain. Miles knew she wouldn't give up on this, and he could see how important Jason was to her. After a reluctant pause, Miles finally gave in.

"Fine," Miles said, "But you aren't doing it alone." He pulled out his gun and reached for the doorknob. "I must be crazy," he muttered while shaking his head. And with that, he flung the door open.

**…**

Jason was bleeding from the lip and had bruises starting to form around his ribcage, but Tom was in way worse condition. Receiving the first punch had caught Tom off guard, and he fell back breaking the glass covering a fire extinguisher. His back received many cuts, but the skin on his right arm was torn badly all the way up to his shoulder. Immediately he charged at Jason, flinging him into the door, his side receiving the door handle which crushed one of his ribs.

Jason let out a cry as he fell to the ground, and that's when he heard it. The sound of her voice rang out. He got up only to see his father swinging a fist at his face. He could taste the blood now coming from his lip as he lunged at his father bringing them both to the ground. Jason punched Tom in the face, leaving his father with a soon to be black eye.

As Jason began to punch him again, he heard Charlie's voice say, "Because I'm not leaving him again!" Jason knew who she was talking about and he felt relieved that she cared for him so much.

Unfortunately, the distraction caused Tom to take control and soon Jason was found lying on the floor with his father hovering over him. Tom came down with a hard punch to the left side of Jason's face, but before Tom could get another punch in, the door flew open, revealing Miles and Charlie. A smirk grew on Tom's face as he grabbed his gun from his holster and pointed it at Charlie. Jason saw what was about to happen and Tom was soon found pinned on the ground by his son. Jason threw another punch, knocking out his father. Finally, it was over.

The sound of Militia footsteps echoed down the hallway, and they knew they had to move fast. Charlie raced forward to Jason, flinging herself at him. He caught her, but first let out a small cry of pain. "Sorry," said Charlie as she started to pull away.

"No, it's ok," replied Jason as he held her even closer, "Thank God you're alive."

"Alright lovebirds, let's get a move on," said Miles as the sound of Militia footsteps approached. They quickly got up and headed for the door, however, the Militia were already turning the corner. Two men appeared with guns drawn. "Run!" exclaimed Miles. Jason led Charlie ahead with Miles trailing behind. They had already begun firing, barely missing the three of them. Miles whipped out his gun and began firing back as the three of them were headed for the door. Within seconds both men were dead on the floor, but before they fell, one last shot rang out hitting Charlie. Charlie fell into the room, with a cry of pain as Jason caught her. The door closed behind them and Miles rushed to her side to examine the damage. Luckily it only grazed her leg, but the pain was extreme.

"We have to get out of here," Miles exclaimed, "Aaron find a way out. We have to get Charlie help."

"Yeah, slight problem Miles," replied Aaron, "There is no other way out."

"What? Who the hell designed this place?" asked Miles as he looked around searching for some sort of exit.

"Apparently _my code_ that the DOD stole. Assholes," Aaron muttered. Jason moved Charlie over to a wall so she could sit up, but her leg was still searing with pain. Rachel came over to inspect it, but as she touched it, Charlie let out a cry of agony. Charlie pulled her leg away and quickly looked the opposite direction when Rachel tried to console her.

Rachel got up to join Aaron and Miles in search for an exit. Just then they heard something bang against the door. "Blow it up!" said the familiar voice of Tom, still out of it a little. Then there was more noise of TNT dropping at the foot of the door.

Miles grabbed a few guns and tossed them to Jason and Rachel. "Time for some fun," said Miles, "Jason, move Charlie back here, she's too close to the-"

The door blasted open, sending shards hurling towards the five of them. Jason received a hard blow in his left arm while covering Charlie, but he ignored it as he checked to see how she was holding up. Blood trickled down from her head as her eyes were closed shut. She was unconscious. "Charlie?" Jason whispered, "Charlie!" He screamed her name over and over, hoping that she might wake up.

Miles ran over and helped move Charlie back to safety. Jason still lingered over her in hopes that she would come to. But it wasn't over yet.

The Militia entered, guns ready, with Tom Neville, leading the way.

**…**

The lights were extremely bright as Charlie slowly opened her eyes. She felt a dreaded pain in her right leg and as she went to grab it, she felt a stronger pain growing in her head. She let out a moan of anguish; only to see that Miles had ran to her side. "Charlie? Oh thank God," he said as he hugged her gently.

"Miles," she managed to choke out, "What happened?"

"Militia blew up the door and something must have hit your head pretty hard. You blacked out while the rest of us got to beat the crap out of those assholes, except damn Neville, he somehow got away." A smirk grew over her face as she was reminded of how awesome her Uncle is. She began to say something before she remembered-

"Jason," she exclaimed sitting straight up feeling the pain hit her everywhere.

"Relax," said Miles, "Loverboy has been sitting in that chair over there for the past 12 hours. Hasn't left." Charlie glanced over to see Jason, five feet away, sleeping while hunched over in an uncomfortable looking chair. A smile grew across her face because she knew he was alright.

"Where's Aaron and my mom?"

"Aaron is in the next room talking to Grace and your mom is off walking the hallways."

"You mean your letting my mom walk around while _Tom Neville_ is out there somewhere?"

"She insisted that she wouldn't go too far and she has a gun."

"Miles," said Charlie with a concerned look, "This is my mom were talking about. Like she would keep that promise?"

"You're right. I just wanted to make sure you were okay first."

"Well I am. And thank you. Now go find her."

"Alright, alright." And with that, he left the infirmary. Charlie was left alone with a quiet Jason in the corner. She didn't want to wake him, but she did want to talk to him.

"Jason," she said somewhat quietly. All of a sudden, he woke up and jumped out of the chair. When he realized it had come from Charlie, he smiled his adorable smile she loved so much, and made his way towards her.

"Well look who decided to come to," he said as he walked over towards the side of her bed. She still couldn't sit up without pain, so she lay down with him hovering over her, the smile still across his face.

"Last time, I think it was you who was hurt lying down on a hospital bed," she said with a smile.

"I think you're right. That is where we first kissed too," he said as he slowly leaned down taking her face in both hands. He kissed her gently, and Charlie became enveloped in the kiss. Everything around her stopped. She didn't feel the pain in her leg or her head. It was just her and Jason, just how she wanted it to be. She had finally opened her eyes only to find that he had already stopped kissing her. She felt embarrassed, but he just smiled and let out a soft laugh.

She couldn't help but stare into his eyes, and smile. But everything slowly came back to her. The day where she had betrayed him and showed that she didn't trust him and then when she left him outside the Tower. A wave of dreadfulness descended over her. He saw the change in her face, and the smile dropped into confusion. "Jason," she started, "I never apologized for everything I did. I'm so sor-"

"Stop," said Jason lightly, "You don't have to apologize for anything."

"I do though!" she said as she started to sit up, the pain rushing through her body. He caught her as she almost fell back in pain. "Jason I knew that you didn't kill those people. And I am so sorry that I didn't say something." He tried to stop her, but she cut him off with a look of sorrow. She stared into his eyes and said, "I know that you would never do anything to hurt me, and I trust you with my life." A tear started to fall down her cheek as he sat down on the bed next to her. "You've saved my life like what? Eight times or something?" She let out a short laugh. "Jason, I really am sorry. And I didn't want to leave you out there when the doors were closing. I should've stopped Miles!" She was crying harder now. Jason held her close as she cried into his chest.

"Charlie, it's not your fault. I don't blame you one bit. Shh. It's okay," he said as he held her as tight as he could.

"I just don't want to lose you again," she said through tears.

"You won't," Jason replied as he kissed the top of her head. They sat there like that for a minute before speaking. "Charlie?" Jason said.

She looked up as he wiped away the last of the tears. He looked deep into her eyes, "I love you."

A smile grew across both their faces as she said, "I love you too." Jason leaned down again to kiss her. Their lips met sending a tingling sensation throughout her body. She was once again lost in him, but this time he didn't pull away after a short while; instead he kissed her and held her close for what felt like an eternity. But he was hers, and she was his, and she couldn't have been happier.

**…**

Miles made his way through the silent hallways in search of Rachel. He knew that even though she promised to stay close, that the promise was hopeless. He set out rounding corners and exploring random corridors. Finally, he rounded a corner to see the shape of Rachel walking down the hallway 15 yards away.

"There you are," he said loud enough for her to hear, "So much for staying close." She turned around at the sound of his voice, with a smile across her face.

"Sorry, you know I don't like obeying the rules."

"Trust me, I know."

"Charlie?" she asked quietly finally reaching him.

"She just woke up," he said as a smile of relief grew on her face, "You really should go talk to her."

"Right, like she wants to talk to me at the moment. She hates me if you don't remember."

"She doesn't hate you. She might not be fond of you, but hate is too strong a word," He said trying to cheer her up, but the sorrowful look she wore made him know that he hadn't. "Hey," he said as he pulled her in for a hug, "Relax. She's your daughter, she can't hate you."

And that's when he saw her do something he hasn't seen her do in a long time. The strong façade came down and she began to cry and hold onto him tighter. "Miles," she said through the tears, "I'm a horrible mother. Hell, I'm a horrible person."

"No you're not. Rachel trust me, I've done worse things than you." Rachel then looked up at Miles and softly laughed. She stared into his eyes for a while until finally he leaned in and kissed her. It was the best feeling in the world. It reminded her of the times they shared before Miles left the Republic. It was perfect.

All of a sudden a shot rang out in the distance. They both looked at each other and whispered, "Charlie." And with that, they ran back to the infirmary. When they arrived Jason was ready with his gun pointed at the door in case anyone came in. Charlie was sitting up hiding behind Jason.

If it wasn't in this room then-

"Next door," said Jason to Miles.

"Stay with Charlie," he said to Jason as he headed into the next room where Aaron and Grace were. He entered and saw Grace lying on the floor, a bullet hole through her head. Standing in the corner was Aaron with his hands up, as Tom pointed the gun at him.

"How nice of you to join us Miles," Tom said with a smirk across his face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tom, put the gun down," said Miles slowly.

"Now Miles," Tom replied, "Why the hell would I do that?" Tom raised the gun so it was pointed at Aaron's head. Aaron flinched, waiting for the oncoming bullet. A shot rang out. But it wasn't Miles or Tom. It was Jason.

He stood at the opening of the door with the gun aimed at his father who was now lying on the ground grasping his chest. A pool of blood formed around the wound. Miles turned towards Jason, "Didn't I tell you to stay with Charlie?" Jason was silent and looked away until Miles spoke again, "But nice shot." A smile grew on both of their faces. Tom let out a groan and turned over still holding the wound.

Jason walked past Miles and Rachel and bent down over his father. "Sorry, I was aiming for the heart. I was only off by an inch or two," he said as he pressed near the wound making his father cringe.

"I thought it was a pretty good shot from where you were standing. Especially when you had to go in between Rachel and me," Miles said with grin on his face. A death glare was given from Tom. "Alright, we have to get moving."

They all exited leaving Miles and Tom in the room. Miles headed for the door just as Tom said, "So you're just going to leave me here?"

Miles replied with a smirk, "Yep, pretty much." And with that, he closed the door.

…

They got Charlie moving after the medicine had kicked in. She could stand and walk, but she had a small limp. So they started for the elevator with Jason by her side in case she fell. The elevator was splattered with blood. A stench of death reeked throughout. Finally reaching the ground level, they all piled out.

They knew it was very likely that troops were still out there, but the main door was the only known way to get out. It was night time, so they may pass unnoticed crawling under the door. One by one, each one of them went under and appeared out into the night. All the men from the troops were yards away inside the tents. As Charlie went under, her leg brushed up against the edge of the door that had something poking out. She let out a cry of pain that she tried to keep under control, but it was too late.

Three men appeared from the nearest tent and were headed in the direction of the Tower door. Miles lead the way near to the forest as the rest followed; Charlie and Jason trailing behind. The three men reached the Tower but saw movements within the trees lining the forest. They headed that way, swords wielded, only to be met by Miles and Jason taking out all three. Unfortunately, it attracted attention as the last of the three let out a scream. "Shit," said Miles, "Let's go." Men were starting to open tent flaps and peer out into the night.

"Miles we'll never make it if we start running." Aaron said. Just then Rachel recognized three army trucks just 20 yards away. Miles, following her gaze, saw them too.

"Alright, our only hope is those trucks. Jason, take Charlie and get into the one closest to us. Aaron, you take the next one. And Rachel and I will take the last one." Miles said as men were already starting to walk towards the forest.

"Why am I the one alone? Can't I take one with you? And since when does Jason know how to drive?" asked Aaron.

"First of all, it was always part of Militia training to know the basics of driving even if you couldn't physically drive a car at the time. And second, no you can't come with us, because that leaves a truck for them. See what I'm getting at?" Miles responded.

"I still don't see why I'm the one alone."

"Just go!" Miles said at a whisper volume. The troops had just spotted them in the woods and were headed this way. They all ran, even Charlie, whose leg killed at the moment. Jason opened the side door and helped Charlie up. He ran around to the other side just as the others were getting in their trucks. He found the keys in the ignition and started it up.

Troops were already a few feet from the passenger side as Jason hit the gas pedal and soared forward. Miles and Aaron were driving along beside him as the troops started firing at them. Trees blurred by as they kept going, but they had to slow down to go through ditches and other obstacles, allowing the men on foot to gain some advantage. Just then a small creek appeared and made each truck come to a halt. Men were already gaining on Jason and Charlie, leaving Jason to decide to go around and find a smaller part of the stream. Miles trailed behind as Aaron worked on backing up to direct himself in Jason and Miles' direction. As Jason gained speed, a bomb went off behind them.

Smoke filled behind Jason and Charlie as Charlie tried to make out if Miles was following behind them. "Jason, I don't see them," she said as she felt her throat tighten. Jason slowed down waiting for Miles to appear in the side mirror. But it didn't happen. He watched as Charlie kept her gaze straight behind in hopes that her uncle would come. "Jason, we have to go back," she said.

"Charlie, we can't go back. We will get ourselves killed," Jason replied. She turned to him looking him in the eye as a serious tone spread across her face.

"Jason, I'm not leaving him."

"Charlie, I can't take you back."

"Jason, please," she said as she started to tear up, "I can't leave him…please?"

"Charlie, I can't."

"Why not?!" she screamed.

"Because I promised!" he said as Charlie grew quiet. "I promised Miles when you were lying, unconscious, in that hospital bed, that if anything happened to him as we were leaving the Tower that I take you with me and don't look back." He grew quiet as she stared at him in disbelief.

"Please," she finally said. He looked at her saddened face, which was so close to crying.

"I'm sorry. I can't." And with that he pressed the gas pedal and went forward into the night.

…

She was quiet the rest of the ride, tears slowly rolling down her cheek. They drove for another half hour when they saw lights in the distance. Jason came to a stop as they saw a ranch house 100 yards out; its main floor lights the only ones on. Jason got out and walked around to the passenger's side and opened the door for Charlie. Her arms were crossed as she stared straight ahead. "Please get out," he said to her.

"No," she replied, still looking ahead.

"Really Charlie? You're seriously going to sit here while I check out the house alone?" No answer. "Charlie, I'm not leaving you."

"What did you promise that to Miles too?" She said finally looking at him, but giving him a mean glare.

"Dammit Charlie!" Jason said as he walked a few feet away then turned back to her. "Are you really going to stay in here?" No answer. Jason was frustrated and finally said, "Fine. Stay here. I'm going to go check out the house." She watched as he stormed towards the house. She rolled her eyes as a faint smile came over her face.

Jason entered the house to find that even though the lights were on, no one was home. Dust only covered a few surfaces, indicating whoever lived here before had only left recently. He checked the two bedrooms and bathrooms on the main floor, and then headed into the dining room that connected with the living room. The kitchen was spotless, to his surprise. He turned off most of the lights in the house, so not many people would notice it from the woods, and headed downstairs.

Empty, just as he had thought. He was headed up the stairs back onto the main floor of the ranch house when he heard a scream from the distance. Charlie.

He sprinted out the door and ran towards the truck to find Charlie on the ground with two creepy-looking men hovered over her. They were drunken nomads traveling along the way. Unfortunately, they had come across Charlie. "What's wrong sweetheart?" one said as he bent down and pushed some of her hair back. "We just want some fun, that's all." Charlie kept inching back to get close to the gun that had fallen out of her pocket when they whipped her out of the truck. She was almost there when they each fell to the ground dead.

Charlie looked up to see Jason with his gun drawn. She remembered he did this same thing for her back on the abandoned plane. He ran up to her and pulled her close. What just occurred still hadn't really registered in Charlie's mind yet, leaving her in shock. She held onto him, not sure if she was going to cry or not. "I'm so sorry," Jason said, "I never should've left you."

Charlie looked up at his eyes and stared at him for a little while. A tear rolled down her cheek as she looked away trying to hide it. After a few moments Jason helped her back up into the truck and drove up to the house to park. He went around and helped her down, practically carrying her into the house. Her leg had become more painful due to all the moving, and she took a hard fall when the two drunks had whipped her out of the truck. Jason laid her down in one of the closer bedrooms and went back outside to conceal the truck in the woods. On his way back to the house he took his knife and removed a small amount of bark from the bottom of the trees leading up to the house. It was an old trick from the Militia to let other officers know where you were. He was hoping that way Miles would find his way.

Jason made the long trudge back to the house.

…

Miles was driving like a maniac trying to get away from the Militia still firing at the truck. It was a miracle he didn't get shot trying to save Aaron's ass from the bomb. Speaking of Aaron, he now laid in the backseat, moaning about the pain in his right arm. The bomb had flipped Aaron's truck over twice and left him with a broken arm. Luckily, Miles somehow got to him in time and brought him into his own truck, all while shooting randomly at Militia soldiers moving in.

Miles could now hear the faint noise of gunshots go off as he made his way further and further from them. Eventually it stopped and everything was quiet. That is until Aaron let out another moan from the backseat. "Aaron," Rachel said, "it could be worse. You could be dead."

"That's not worse," Miles began to mutter, "I'm pretty sure that's better." Rachel punched him in the arm as Miles just laughed it off. The ride continued for a while like that; Aaron complaining about his arm and Miles making some smartass comments. They had driven for thirty minutes and still hadn't come across any sign of Charlie and Jason. Miles began to worry that he may never see his niece again.

Just then one of the trucks' headlights shined over a tree with bark cut out from it. Miles stopped the truck abruptly, causing Aaron to complain yet again about the pain in his arm. "Miles?" Rachel said with a confused tone.

"They're nearby. See those," Miles said as he pointed to the bottom of a tree, "It's a marking taught to everyone in the Militia. It's discreet enough to not be recognized as a marking, unless you know about it. Let's go. There should be a trail." Miles exited the vehicle along with Rachel and a complaining Aaron.

They followed the markings for awhile until they found the ranch house in the distance. "Rachel stay here with Aaron while I check out the house," Miles said.

"Yeah right. I'm coming with," said Rachel as she brushed past Miles and headed for the house.

"Awesome," Miles said in an annoyed voice as he ran to catch up. They neared the house to see only the kitchen light on and nothing else. Miles tried the front door. Locked. He went around searching to see if any windows were open. The last window just right of the front door popped open easily and all three of them slid in silently.

Miles heard voices coming from what must have been a bedroom and headed towards the door with his gun ready. He rounded the corner only to be welcomed by Jason who had his gun pointed right at Miles' head. They both dropped their guns to their sides. "Charlie?" Miles asked in a concerned tone.

"In there," Jason pointed to the bedroom, "I think she finally fell asleep. She was a little shaken up. Some drunks passing through got a hold of her while I was checking out the house. Don't worry, they're dead now."

"You left her alone?" Miles said as his voice started to become angry.

"She wouldn't leave the truck," Jason explained, "She was mad at me for not going back to find you."

"God she's stubborn. Alright we'll let her sleep." Miles and Jason headed into the living room where Rachel and Aaron were sitting. They spent the next twenty minutes discussing where they would go the next morning and what towns they might be safe in. Rachel had first watch so she could help Aaron with his arm, then Miles would take over. As Miles headed for a spare bedroom he stopped Jason, who was on his way downstairs to the basement bedrooms.

"Jason," Miles said, "I want you to stay with Charlie. Normally I wouldn't let you, but you're the only one I know who will keep her safe." Jason nodded and made his way to where Charlie was sleeping.

…

Charlie heard the voices of Aaron, Miles, Jason, and her mother in the room outside her door. She lay in bed for awhile trying to fall asleep, but she couldn't get the image of the drunken man's face out of her mind. If Jason wasn't there to save her, she could be dead right now. She quickly got up, shaking the memory from her mind and went to the mirror to examine the damage they had done.

She hadn't told Jason that after they whipped her out of the truck, they had hit her on the back with some metal object. Her back throbbed and she could barely touch the spot where they had hit her without feeling immense pain.

She took off her jacket slowly trying to minimize the pain it caused and threw it on the bed. She turned around so that her back was to the mirror and lifted the back of her shirt up to examine the injury. The spot had already started forming a bruise which had a three inch cut across it. It was red around the edges and purple and blue blotches had begun to take shape. She brushed her fingers across the bruise and she immediately winced with pain. Just then the door opened and she quickly turned around to find Jason staring at her in disbelief. "Charlie? Are you okay?" Jason said as he moved to her side examining the spot on her back.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it," she responded.

"Charlie, did they do this to you? What did they hit you with?"

"I said I'm fine," Charlie snapped at him as she tried to walk back to the bed. She rolled her shirt back down, which rubbed against the bruise causing her to let out a cry of pain. She went to grab her back only to cause more pain to the spot. Jason emerged right next to her holding her up as she cringed from the throbbing pain. Charlie let a tear roll down her face as she turned to face Jason. He wiped away the tear as Charlie went in to hug him.

He held her gently being careful of the bruise. She pulled back slowly and said, "Jason, I'm really scared. What are we going to do now? What if your dad is still out there? What if they find us?"

"Charlie, the house is tucked away. We would have almost passed it if the lights hadn't been on. So don't worry about anyone coming tonight. We're gonna head out tomorrow morning for a town nearby. Look at me," Charlie gazed up at Jason, "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. I promise." She kissed him gently on the lips. As they pulled away a faint smile grew on Charlie's face. Jason could tell she was getting more tired by the minute and told her they should get some sleep.

Jason helped Charlie get into the bed with minimal pain. He went to the other side and got in too. She immediately made her way over to be right next to him. They fell asleep with his arm around her and her arm on his chest. She lay on her stomach to cause as little pain as possible to her back. And with that, they fell asleep.

…

Within a few hours the household was woken up by the sound of guns firing and windows shattering.


	3. Chapter 3

Revolution FanFic Pt. 3

Jason jumped from the bed before Charlie could even understand what was happening. Within seconds, the windows in their room were shattered as gunshots rang out. Charlie was practically carried out of the room by Jason into the kitchen. Miles and Rachel were already positioned by windows using the guns from the Tower to take down the Militia soldiers that were outside. "They're moving in!" Miles exclaimed over all the gun shots. He looked around as if searching for something. He grabbed another gun from the Tower and threw it towards Jason. "Catch!" Jason caught it easily and started to move towards a window.

Charlie reached out grabbing onto his shirt. Jason turned around to see Charlie's face overcome by fear. "Please don't go," she said.

"I promise that I'll be right back," he said as Charlie slowly nodded. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead and quickly moved away towards a window. Gunshots went off everywhere as glass covered the floor. Charlie moved back into the kitchen more trying to shake off the screams coming from outside. As she backed up she felt something hard behind her. She glanced up to see Tom Neville, his arm in a sling. She couldn't even manage a scream before another Militia soldier slid in through the back door that entered into the kitchen and grabbed her from where she was sitting.

She was hauled away with a hand covering her mouth, to keep her from screaming. She bit down as hard as she could as the soldier released his hand in agony. Charlie could taste a little bit of blood and almost threw up. She quickly let out a scream, "Miles!" Miles and Jason turned around just as Charlie was hoisted out the door and put inside an army truck.

Miles took off running with Jason following right behind. Miles flung the door open only to see a glimpse of Charlie's face before the door closed on her and the truck started. Jason raised his gun about to fire before Miles cut him off. "No! If you shot that truck, it would go up in flames. We can't risk it."

"Then what do we do?" Rachel said emerging as Miles realized there were no more gun shots in the background.

"We follow them," Miles said as he stepped outside with Rachel, Jason, and a confused Aaron following behind.

…

Charlie was thrown into the backseat, her head hitting hard against the opposite door. She reached for the handle trying to jump out just as a Militia soldier's hand grabbed her and stopped her. She was kicking everywhere she could until her arms were tied up and then her legs. Tom's face appeared next to her as the truck jolted forward leaving her family behind. "Surprised to see me alive?" Tom said, "I guess my son doesn't have very good aim."

Charlie didn't move as he leaned in closer. She stared straight ahead as he whispered, "Just wait until I kill you. But don't worry, it won't be yet. I'll wait until Miles comes to find you, then I'll kill both of you."  
…

Miles and the rest reached the spot where their army truck was parked. The tires were slashed and the windows were shattered. "Shit," Miles mumbled under his breath as he walked around in circles trying to think of what to do. It hit him, "Jason? Your truck. Where is it?"

…

They reached the Tower Camp within half an hour. Charlie was dragged from the truck and basically thrown into one of the tents. She was tied up to a chair within seconds. Tom ordered all the guards out of the tent. He walked up close to Charlie and bent down, "Now, you are going to wait here while we wait for your Uncle. Then I kill you both. I'm sure that son of mine will come and maybe I'll kill you in front of him." Tom waited to see a reaction on Charlie's face, but she didn't move. "Just like your asshole Uncle."

"Screw you," Charlie muttered as Tom got up to leave.

"What was that?" Tom asked as he moved in closer.

"I just said SCREW Y-" Within seconds Charlie felt the pain hit her just as Tom slapped her across the face.

"Don't talk back to me," Tom's voice was grim and scared Charlie, even though she wouldn't let it show. Tom marched out of the room leaving Charlie alone. She immediately scanned the room looking for anything that could get her out of here.

The room was basically empty, containing only a few wooden posts holding up the tent, a desk in the corner next to a trash can, and her lone chair sitting in the middle. Nothing. Just then she realized a rusted nail buried in the grass a few inches from her foot.

…

"They've got to still be at the Tower Camp," Miles said as he drove as fast as he could in the night.

"We can't be far," Rachel said from the backseat. No one spoke the rest of the ride. Just then, in the distance, faint lights coming from the Tower Camp shined through the woods. Miles came to a slow stop and all four of them piled out.

…

Charlie had two more encounters with Neville before she could successfully use the nail to cut herself free. Her face was starting to bruise and the blood had begun to dry at the corner of her lip. She looked and felt terrible. In the course of two hours she had been beaten, kicked, punched, threatened, and slapped. It was all for Neville's enjoyment too, which made it even worse.

Somehow she had managed to reach the nail and started sawing her way through the rope around her hands. It was a slow process that had to stop constantly to check if Neville was on his way over again.

Finally, she broke the rope around her wrists and untied the ones around her feet. She grabbed the nail, now her only weapon and slipped towards the front entrance of the tent and scanned to see how many guards were around. She quietly stabbed the nail into the neck of the guard standing watch outside. He couldn't even manage a scream while she slowly dragged him back into the tent.

He was dead within thirty seconds and she took the gun he was holding right out of his hands. "Here goes nothing," Charlie murmured to herself.

Outside the tent it was somewhat dark. Sunrise was only an hour away, so she knew she would have to move fast. She walked slowly around the corner of the tent only to see Neville on his way. "Shit," she whispered. She headed the other direction towards the trees. She hardly was covered by the trees before she heard the shouts from Neville.

She took off in a sprint. Already soldier's footsteps were entering the forest border. Charlie ran faster, until she tripped on a branch, causing her to topple over and drop her gun. She got up quickly, and ran on leaving her gun behind. Still her leg was in pain from the day before, but she couldn't risk resting one minute.

She heard men's voices not far behind and looked back as she continued to run. Just then she bumped into something hard and fell. Beneath her lay Jason, with his gun aimed. He lowered it immediately when he saw her face. "Charlie!" he said as he wrapped his arms around her. She smiled as relief washed over her. They got up slowly as Miles came beside Charlie. She hugged him too, only then realizing the Militia was still after her. She looked around to see her mother and Aaron standing near the trees where she came from. She pulled back quickly. "We have to go!" she said as she started to run. She was stopped by Miles who wore a look of confusion on his face.

"Why?" Miles asked.

"The Militia," Charlie explained, "They are after me because I escaped. Come on, they are right behin-"

A shot rang out. Aaron's body fell to the ground.


End file.
